1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with interchangeable lenses, in which a shutter is provided in a lens barrel, and more particularly to a device for controlling an operation of the shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a compact camera, in which a lens barrel can be changed, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-026888. In such a camera, it is necessary to transmit and receive data or commands between the camera body and the lens barrel, so that a microcomputer provided in the camera body can perform proper processes in accordance with the lens attached to the camera body.
However, there has not been a camera in which the shutter is provided only in the lens barrel. Thus, when such a camera is designed and developed, various problems could occur depending on how the shutter would be controlled from the camera body. For example, electrical contacts may be increased for data communication between the camera body and the lens barrel. However, if the number of electrical contacts is increased because of the shutter control, the construction of the camera system would become complex, and the control would become complicated.